Heat exchangers may be employed in conjunction with gas turbine engines for transferring heat between one or more fluids. For example, a first fluid at a relatively high temperature may be passed through a first passageway, while a second fluid at a relatively low temperature may be passed through a second passageway. The first and second passageways may be in contact or close proximity, allowing heat from the first fluid to be passed to the second fluid. Thus, the temperature of the first fluid may be decreased and the temperature of the second fluid may be increased.
Conventional heat exchangers for gas turbine engines are modules or “bricks” that are positioned at various locations within the gas turbine engine. Fluids are supplied to and from the heat exchanger through one or more fluid circulation conduits. For example, certain gas turbine engines have a heat exchanger for transferring heat from oil heated within an accessory gearbox to fuel that is to be supplied to a combustion section of the gas turbine engine. However, the heat exchanger is located remotely from the accessory gearbox, requiring oil and fuel to be supplied to the heat exchanger through separate fluid circulation conduits. Each conduit requires additional component storage, assembly, and costs. In addition, the likelihood of leaks increases and significant heat energy may be lost from the fluids as they are transferred to the remotely located heat exchanger.
Accordingly, a gas turbine engine with an improved heat exchanger configuration for cooling oil within a gearbox would be useful. More particularly, a heat exchanger for a gas turbine engine that requires less space, is easier to assemble and install, and has a reduced likelihood of fluid leaks and thermal losses would be especially beneficial.